The present disclosure relates to an imaging optical system, a stereo camera device and a car-mounted camera device.
In recent years, a wide variety of an imaging device such as a stereo camera device, a car-mounted camera device, a monitoring camera device and so on have been put to practical use as well as a camera device for photographing.
To have a good performance, to be small-sized, to have a certain degree of a wide angle of view and to be bright are generally required for an imaging optical system mounted on such a wide variety of an imaging device.
It is desirable in performance that various kinds of aberrations are corrected. In particular, it is desirable that distortion aberration is corrected assuming a distance measuring with a photographed image or an object recognition with a photographed image using a stereo camera device and a car-mounted camera device.
As a reason for that, an error is easy to occur in processing of a distance measuring or an object recognition where there is a large distortion aberration in a photographed image.
In a camera device for photographing, in recent years, photographed images are digitized, and many users display photographed images with a large magnification. “A deformation by a distortion aberration” of a displayed image is conspicuous when a photographed image is displayed with a large magnification.
Therefore, it is also desirable for an imaging optical system mounted on a camera device for photographing that distortion aberration is corrected.